A World with a Pyramid
by shinobigirlxxxret7
Summary: James is a collage student and just finished a semester and is ready for summer. But is not over Mary and grieves that she is with someone else. James's father gives James some money to go and heal for the whole summer. But on his way this he wines up in Silent Hill. And with the help of Pyramid Head who is in love him, might get out. WARING: YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is not my first Silent Hill fanfic. But I deleted it due to some difficulties. Now I present a new one. I had this in my mind for a while. You guys don't have to like it but this is for the Pyramid Head and James Yaoi fans. And no, Pyramid is not the bottom James is. This first chapter is with 2nd person view. It's about James though. The rest of this story will have James POV. Now the characters in this story, that are protagonist in the other Silent Hill games are in this as well but only in the first chapter. However I will make sequels to this story involving other characters. Now The characters here are like their original selves except Alex. Alex is more of a douche but you'll understand way as you read this chapter. By the way I like Maria but there will be Maria bashing. Sorry to the fans. And everyone is in their very early 20's. And in collage. So yeah. I hope you all Enjoy this chap. Read and Review.**

**Silent Hill doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Konami. Please support the official release. Thank you.**

_***I know a lot of you were reading this and said that my grammar was bad. Just let me inform you that I wrote like this on purpose for this chapter only. the rest of the story is not like this. I didn't take it seriously. After all, it's just fanfic. But feel free to skip this chapter or skim though it. Thank you.**_

Chapter 1: Moving all starts later on in a year. A young man who doesn't go out much. Or don't now because of the things that transpired. This young man is James. James Sunderland. He's a Sophomore in collage. Very smart guy. He's twenty years old. And he is now sort of quiet. Many reasons why he is. Well one reason. **  
**He leaves his house early because he has class. Today is the last day of school for him and he has finals. He goes to his first class and take the final. His teachers all like James because he is positive and likes to learn new things. He loves to read. He finishes his final and goes downstairs in the lunchroom to see all his friends there. Here he sees Alex, Harry, Henry, Travis and Murphy. They been friends since grade school. They met the girls later. "Hey, what's up, James?" says Harry."Nothing much. Just finished my final.""Yeah I know about those. I don't take mine in two hours." Says Alex."I got one in the afternoon. And that's my only one.""I gotta take mine in like five minutes." says Murphy."I got one more final today." says James."Oh that's with me. With Mr. Kaffman." says Harry."So are you going to go to the club with us on Saturday James?" ask Henry."I don't think so." says James."Oh C'mon man. Don't tell me you're still depressed about Mary going out with Vincent? They have been dating for about fucking eight months already get over it." says Alex. Alex Shepard. Alex douchebag. Alex is somewhat the judgmental type. He always have bad comments about things and is quick to remark when he hears something he thinks is stupid. Normally no one would be his friend because of his personally, but this group accepts him regardless of his remarks. But you would understand why he's like this. His parents never really give him the love and affection he once yearned for. And when his brother was born, they favored him so he said fuck it all and got along with his younger brother Joshua. Even though they love Joshua, Joshua loves Alex more then his parents. Reason being, he looked up to him. Alex saw this and decided that he will look after brother and always care for him. Alex also have a cousin named Mary Shepard. James had the biggest crush on Mary since middle school. His feelings grow stronger over the years. She is friends with him and she is very sweet and kind. James then decided that he was gonna man up and ask her out. During his freshman year and on spring break he decided to ask her out that day. He looked for her though the park and did found her but not how he wanted. He saw her hugging Vincent and she looked at him and said, "Yes! Yes I will go out with you." James was torn. He walked off and no one noticed."Alex, give him a break. He's been crushing over this girl since grade school." said Travis. Travis Grady. A cool and laid back guy. His past is pretty screwed up. Long story short with him, his father commented suicide and his mother was in the psych ward since he was nine. Because he didn't have both parents he was orphaned and adopted by a wonderful couple. He had to take therapy to recover his trauma from losing both parents. Even though is mother is still alive she is mentally unstable to see him. So he moved on and went to collage. He has that country accent. "You're find another one. She will be more beautiful then Mary." says Henry. Henry Townshend. Henry was very quiet before the group met him. Then he became more talkative. He's still the quiet one in the group. He mostly talk to them. He's now talking with a girl named Eileen who he met since freshman year. They are good friends. Henry likes her but is way too shy to ask her out."Why the hell would she go out with a fucking werido like Vincent? That dude looks like a scary priest." Says Murphy. Murphy Pendleton. Murphy is a cool yet tough guy. He had it really hard during his high school years. He had a son named Charlie. His girlfriend wasn't ready to be a mother at such a young age. So Murphy said that he will raised the kid because he really wanted it. His uncle, the man that he's living with now due to the fact that his parents died so his uncle took him in, help him with Charlie while he went to school. Everyone adored Charlie. The unfortunate happened when someone snatched Two year old Charlie and rape and killed him. Murphy broke down and wanted to kill him, but everyone stopped him. They forced him to not do it everyday until he broke down and realized that killing him won't bring Charlie back. So he got better and moved on. He will always love and never forget Charlie. "Well guys, I gotta go, my class starts soon. Later dudes." says Murphy. Harry saw James look down. He pats his back. "Don't worry. I know how it feels to let go of the you really love." says Harry."Not really, you had it worse.""I did. But I'll be alright. I had to move on." says Harry. Harry Mason. Harry is a very patient young man. And is very understanding. He is weird but the whole group is weird. He loves to write. Which is why he took up writing literature. He's also best friends with James. Two best buddies ever. They did everything together. And he was always there for James. And James was there for him when he though stuff too. James is right when he said he went though it worse. Harry lost his high school sweetheart right weeks before the group high school graduation. She died of some unknown disease. Harry took her death hard. James stayed by his side all though. Even cried with him. Harry's summer was mental hell. And James went though it with him. And Harry moved on as he went to collage. He will always love her. But he know full well that he will find someone one day. Because she would want him to move on. "Oh and I hope Angela passes too. She is smart in our class.""Yeah me too.""No way. That crazy chick Angela is in you guy's class? How come I didn't know this?" says Alex."Because you're an asshole Alex. You don't have no idea what Angela went though. Stop Judging her." says James."Geez relax James. No need to get all offensive of her. You like her or something?""Aw come on Alex stop being an asshole and leave the boy alone." says Travis. They all shook their heads at Alex. **  
**Later on James and Harry went and left out the school with Angela, after their final. "Later guys." she says after she goes her way."So James what do you want to do after this?" ask Harry."Well I don't know. Maybe we can go to the park? It's a nice day out." says James."Do you want to get to cysus park? It's big. It has space." "Yeah. I would like that." says went to the park and talked and laughed. James needs it. After that they went their ways home. And Harry decided to drop by his house tomorrow. James go inside the house and goes to greet his father. "Hey dad.""Oh hey Son. How was school?" he says."It was fine.""How you think you did on the final?""I did great. The test was easy. I understood it.""That's good to hear son.""Thanks dad. I'm going to go lay down Dad.""Okay son." James go in his room and lay on his bed. He sits back up and takes a picture of a beautiful blond long hair woman. Sonia Sunderland. James was very close to his mother. She was sweet and kind. And so gentle. She died. Killed right in front of him. James will never forget. It will always stick with him. Stab in the heart. The cops came right on time. Because the man was going to take James for himself. He was lucky. He was only 10 when it all happen. James was devastated. Harry comfort him. He moved on when he started middle school. He knew that his mother wouldn't want him to mourn for her forever. When she was dying she told James before her last breath, "James...listen to...me...don't be sad too long...when I'm gone...I will always watch over you my sweet boy...I love you...so move on." and that was her last words before her last breath. James was sad though the summer. But he heeded his mother's words, and did moved on. He will never forget her, but he can go on. But the reason why he is so sad now is because he fell in love with a woman. Mary. It was sweet love to him at first when he was first getting to know her. Then, as he knew her more and more as the years went by, and she reminded him of his mother. That's why he wanted to go out with her. But when she started going out with Vincent everything turn to hell for him. He let himself love her that much. But never the less he is happy that she is happy. It would be selfish of him to do that. But he's still having a hard time letting her go. So he falls asleep.**  
**The next day Harry comes over to his house. To play video games and stuff. Then they laugh and all. "And Alex was so pissed off." laughs is on the floor laughing. "I could imagine his face right now."James cell phone rings. "Oh it's my dad. Hello? Okay. I have Harry here so we can help. Okay we're be out now." he hangs up. "Dad needs help with the groceries.""I'll help." They go outside and talk and wait for him to to drive in the garage. He opens the trunk and gets out the car. "Hey Mr. Sunderland." says Harry."Hey there, young man. How ya doing?" he said."Okay. Fine." he says as he takes the some bags. "You brought beer dad? You should have told me I would paid you back." says James."You can take some of mine. I brought a bunch of them." says Frank. (James's father first name.)"You drink beer James?" ask Harry."Only with my dad. And I don't get drunk either." "Oh." they all put up the groceries. They laugh with Frank and they drink beer. Well Frank offered but Harry refused. Later Frank drives Harry home. He says bye and they go off home.**  
**About four days later, James is at home cleaning. James is happy because he passed all of his classes with A's. Henry and the others have A's and B's. Alex have all B's but he's content. He did better then his freshman year so he hopes he continue next year. James finish cleaning and with on Skype and Alex is on. Alex is the one who calls him. The screen of him pops up. "Hey James.""Hey Alex. What's up?""Nothing much. Playing the game with my little brother. You?""Just finished cleaning. Thinking of buying that new game that Harry recommend.""What game?""Oh it's not your taste. It's Persona 4 arena.""Oh you and Harry are such anime heads.""So? You like those boring first-person shooting games. Modern Warfare is boring.""No it's not. It's cool realistic, and makes sense. Those stupid anime you guys play and watch are retarded. They are weird.""So is the stuff you watch Alex.""Hey, they're not weird.""Then stop judging the things we do then.""Whatever. Anyway there's a party this weekend?""No. Don't want to.""Dude. Get over it. Stop thinking about Mary. Mary is with someone else.""Alex it's not easy. It's hard to get over someone you loved for so long.""Wait, whoa, whoa,whoa. Oh no. Please tell that you didn't say the loser guys always say.""What? What did I say wrong? All I said was that I love her."Alex face palm. Then he rub his temples. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You broke the number one rule. You don't ever fall for a girl before she loves you. It becomes shitty.""Alex it doesn't matter who falls for who first. Love works is many ways.""Bullshit. No it don't. Not that way it doesn't. You have to control that shit. Love does nothing but fuck with your feelings. It lead you on to get hurt.""That's if you push love. I just so happens to fall for her. It's not like I'm one of those thirsty guys who falls for every girl he sees.""True. I give you that. But still. Go find some other girl or something.""Alex, no. I'm not going to just go date another girl and I'm still feeling the other one."Alex rubs his temples. "James. Get some pussy.""What?""Get. Some. Pus-sy. You need pussy. You need to go fuck a girl. Hell a lot. You will soon forget about Mary.""Alex, I'm a virgin."Alex pops up with wide eyes. "You're what?!""I'm a virgin.""Oh god, we have a virgin Mary. James, I'm dragging your ass to this party and you are going to lose your virginity. I will bring you any hot girl. No questions." he begins to sign out of Skype."Alex wait I-" it is too late now. James face next day, James went to go meet up with the guys. He greets them. Travis walks up to him. "James you told Alex that you loved Mary. You're doomed." says Travis. "Well James didn't know that Alex was going to harass him for it." says Harry."Yeah. I will I knew before I told him I was a virgin too.""You told him you're a virgin?!" ask Murphy. Henry face shakes his head. "I hate to say pal, you're screwed. Unless you avoid him like a black plague.""Yeah he said he was going to find a girl to get to to lose it." says James."He can't do that to you. That's your virginity. That precious. That's valuable. He can't get that snatch from you that's wrong. He's trying to get you raped." says Murphy."Well I hate to say it, you better go to that party. You can still avoid Alex if you get there before he does." says Travis."Or I can just pick up James. We go there together. My parents is letting me borrow their car.""Thanks Harry." says James."So that means that you got to pick him up like an hour or two hours before the party." says Murphy."Because Alex will try to go to his house and drag him over there." says Travis."Not unless I spend the night before the party at Harry's house." says James."Sure. My parents like you and said that you can show up to my house anytime." says Harry."If only Alex worked on Saturday's" say Travis."Alex works?" ask James."Yeah he just started to days ago." says Murphy."I didn't know that." says Harry."Me either." says Henry."He says that he will stay on it too. When he goes back to school, he gonna do part time at well." says Travis."I thought his parents would at least help him." says James."You know his parents don't like him. They won't even help him with anything. They didn't even help him with collage. He was able to get into collage because his uncle, Mary's father help him out." says Travis."But then if that that's the case why don't he just live with them?" ask Harry."They offered. He said no." says Travis."But his parents treat him like shit." says Murphy."He said no because of his brother.""But his parents treat him like gold. " says James."There's no need for him to worry about him if his parents treat him right.""Yeah but when his little brother told him that he needed him to his face, he said no. I mean Alex even said it himself. His words 'Fuck my parents I don't need him. But if my brother needs me, I'm there for him.' He's loves that boy and that boy loves him. You gotta understand those two understand each other and are very close. And it's hard to leave the ones you love." says Travis."That's true." says James."Hey guys, you wanna get something to eat? I'm starving." says Harry."Thank god, I thought I was the only one." says Murphy."Let's go to Burger King. I'm in the mood for those fries." says Travis.**  
**They walk on their way. As they are going there, James catch sight of Mary and Vincent walking down the street in moonlight. They are near and Mary see them. "Hey guys!" she says and hugs them. Vincent greets them too. She saw James and her eyes lit up. "Oh my god James!" she squeeze him so tight. "I haven't seen you in ages. Where have you been?""Studying." he says smiling."Oh right those finals. I bet you been studying so hard.""And it paid off. I got straight A's.""That's great!""Hey baby, we're late." says Vincent."Oh we got to go to this dinner that his parents planned so see you guys!" she says as she walks off with Vincent. He then kiss her and James saw it. He's now sunken. Harry wraps his arms around his shoulder and gently pulls him away. As they walking, Murphy walks with Harry and James pace. "That guys a fucking douche bag I swear. I saw what he did." he says."That is his girlfriend now. You can't do anything about it. He can kiss her anytime he pleases." says Travis."But he did so James can see that Bastard." says Murphy."No he didn't. He has her now. It's just a romantic thing." says James."Dude, I should have told you this but didn't want. Alex would have told you in a heartbeat. Vincent knew you liked Mary before hand." says looks at him. "What? Are you serious? But James knew her longer. I mean we all knew he had the hots for her but she hung out with James more then anybody." says Travis."Yeah. The problem was that Vincent knew that James was too shy to ask her out seeing that it took him too long. So he went for the opportunity and did on spring break of freshman year." says Murphy."Damn. That's cold." says Travis."It's alright. As long as Mary is happy, that's all that matters." says next day, James packs for the weekend. Harry told his parents that he was gonna spend the night for one night but his parents said that he can stay the whole. So James is packing for the whole weekend. James's father Frank went out to spend the night at an old friend house. They are going to a big lotto spot and it's to far from their house so he's staying at a friends for the weekend. **  
**James take the bus to Harry's house in the afternoon. Harry and James go a special Japanese spot they go almost every weekend. James wanted to bring Mary there. But things happened. After that they got back home and Harry shows James a new game he brought call Tekken Tag Tournament 2. They play the game in excitement and the thoughts of Mary was temporary forgotten.**  
**The next day, or rather evening, Harry and James get ready for the party. James is dressing normal. He feels like doesn't need to dress all fancy. They're only going to someone's house. There might even be liquor. Even so James and Harry are not going to get drunk.**  
**They are finally ready and Harry goes take the car and starts it up. James goes in the guest seat and hooks up his iPod for some music. Harry drives off and his phone goes off. "Hello?" he answers. "What's up Harry? You coming to the party right?" says Alex."Yeah we're on our way now.""We? Who's with you?""James.""Really? So he decides to come after all. I was gonna drag him out and take him.""Don't get him rape either. We know you know he's a virgin. You're not going to get some girl to touch him." Harry winks at James. He smiles."Oh c'mon. James will never get over Mary if he doesn't have sex." "Alex no. And if you keep on insisting we will keep James away from you.""I'm going to get James to lose his innocence tonight. No questions." he hangs signs. "James we're not just going to have fun at the party, but we are going to have fun running from Alex.""That's okay. Let's have fun doing it then." says James. They both smile. **  
**The make it to the party. The group is there too. Everyone is laughing and talking. James is actually having a good time. And James is avoiding Alex like the black plague. Suck he has to do that all night long. "Hey guys I'm going to the bathroom. " says James."Okay." they reply. He runs upstairs into the bathroom. When he finishes he opens the door and Alex is standing there right in front of him. "Got ya." says Alex. Alex pulls James out the bathroom. James pulls back."No! You are not making me do this. I'm not going to lose my innocence." says James."You would if it was Mary."he drags him near a room."Alex! Let go of me!" "Nope. Tonight is the last night of your innocence." Alex pushes James into a room. James try to get out but the doorknob won't budge. Alex tinkered it. "Dammit, Alex.""Oh James." a young woman voice says. James slowly turns around and sees a pink room. The bed is heart shape. On the bed is a woman in lingerie and has blond hair with red color on her ends."Maria?""Hey James. Why does you sit over here?""Oh no. Alex, you are a dead man." says James. James quickly turns around and text Harry. He turns back around to face Maria. Maria is a girl who liked James for quite a while. The problem is though is that she's very...what Murphy calls her, slutty. She is somewhat if a whore, and flash her boobs on the Internet purposely to attract men. But she always wanted James. James however never wanted her back. And the worse part is, she look exactly like Mary. But her slut-like behavior is a huge turn off for James. "Maria, I told you before, and I will say it again, I don't want you. I don't like you at all.""But James I aways liked you.""But I don't like you.""Come on James. Get over Mary. She's with Vincent now." she gets up on the bed and walks over to James. James back up against the wall. She rubs her hand on him. James shakes. "Come on sweetie. You don't want to stay a virgin forever do you?""Maria. Move away.""Come on James.""No." he pushes her hands off him "Get away and let me out.""No. I want do that. You know you can't resist me James."Travis kicks the door open. "Yes the hell he can!" he says. And the other guys are with him."Travis!" says James and ran to them. "I owe you guys.""No need. We're here for you." say Harry."Dammit! Why did do you guys gotta butt in? James is meant for me!" yells Maria."Yeah, in your dreams. Why in the hell would James want to get with you, with your slutty ass? You done fuck every Paul, Jane, and Mary you see. You probably got something." says Travis."But I only want James." she says."She don't want you. So get your slutty ass away from James." Says Murphy."Let's get the hell out of here." says Travis. Everyone storm out the party. When they made out there, Alex caught up with them. **  
**"Where are guys going?" he ask."Away from that party. And Alex I'm going to so kill you. You had to put me in that room with Maria?!" says James."What? She wanted you. She over heard the conversation that me and this girl was having about taking away your innocence and Maria said she do it." "But Maria is a slut. How you try to get him with her? And you know how many dudes she slept with?" Says Murphy."And why the hell would I want to lose it? I'm staying a virgin until I find the right one. You ever do this to me again I will never forgive you!" yells James."Okay, okay relax. Sorry. I didn't know you like keeping it." says Alex."No one is like you Alex. Although we understand why. But don't force someone to lose their Virginity because they can't get over someone. Even If James lose it he will still think of Mary." says Murphy."And besides that broad Maria probably got an STD." says Travis."Okay, okay, sorry James. Geez. Well I'm going back to the party. See ya later!" he runs off."With his behavior, it's all his parents fault. But he should live carefree. If he don't he will only hate his parents and will feel more hurt." says Harry."Hatred does nothing but brings despair." says Henry."True." says Murphy."Come on guys. Let's go get drunk. Well except for Harry and James." says Travis."We'll drive you all home." says Harry.**  
**They all enjoyed themselves. Harry drives them all home. Though Henry was drunk he was able to get in the house by himself. Henry is a calm drunk and is very aware if his surroundings. James and Harry had to carry Murphy to his bedroom. Travis was difficult. He was singing and falling. It had to take Travis's dad to get him in the house. Harry and James finally goes back home. And have fun.**  
**The next day James go back home. His dad isn't home yet. But he decides to play the game. After that time passes a little and James decides to cook. His dad then bust though the door James look shocked. "James, you are not going to believe this!" says Frank excited."What? What is it?" he ask."I won the lotto!""Oh my god, no. You're kidding." "No, I'm not son. We are set." "WOO HOO!" James jumps up and down. And they both hug. James told everyone the next day. And they are happy for them. James then went to the super market with his dad and they brought a bunch of stuff they can now afford. As James walking down the ale with Frank, Mary taps James. James look to see her. "Oh hey Mary.""Hey James! I never thought I would see you here.""Well I do come but every once in a while.""Oh okay.""What are you doing here.""Oh buying food for the house that Vincent's parents just brought him. We are going to get married and live in it.""Married?""Oh I forgot. Vincent propose to yesterday. I'm getting married isn't that great?""Yes it is...but aren't you guys too young for that?""Oh no we're not get married now. We'll get married when we finish collage. I want you at my wedding. You will come right?"James died inside. His heart swells. But he slowly smiles. "Of course." he manage to get out."Thanks! I will sure to invite you. Bye." she runs off. James wanted to cry, but he needed to be a man. **  
**After that him and his dad puts the stuff up. And James go to his room and look at his high school album. James and the others was known to be the hottest guys in the school. And still are. But they never cared. However Alex took advantage of that to sleep with girls. He then look at a picture of Mary. She is a very pretty girl. Most girls did like James. And all of them didn't like the fact that he liked Mary. She was so ordinary. She was regular and she never dress fancy. But James never cared about that. What they saw he saw different. She remind him so much like his mother. He want her so bad. But he can't. He let a tear fall.**  
**The next day, walk back him and his dad spent the day together. They go home and they drink some beer. Frank looks at him. "James, why to you go to a trip somewhere? On your own. To rejuvenate." says Frank."What? Dad where did that come from?" ask James."Son, I'm old but not stupid. I saw the hurt in your eye when when she told you she was getting married. You loved that girl don't you?""...you have no idea.""But I do. You see son, you look just like your mother and have the sweet personally she have. But you're like me when loving someone. It's hard to get over that person you really loved so much. It was like that with me before I met your mother. Trust me I know.""So what should I do?""Go take some time to yourself. Go out and get some fresh air. Mediate.""But where should I go?""Somewhere peaceful. Or places that look fun. You got the whole summer to do it. Just be back before your semester starts. You should go to a place called Reon Vally. It's a big place with nothing but peaceful people and things.""Where is it?""It's near West Virginia. Can't miss it.""Okay.""Good. I will give you enough money to go out on you own. Hell a whole lot. Just be careful.""When show I go?""In two days. There's a reason.""Okay."The next day James went to hang out with the group. "So you're gonna go on a long trip by yourself, eh? Well I think it's good for ya." Says Travis."It will give you some time to heal." says Henry."And probably get you a new girl." says Alex. Murphy hits him."I think going out the place is nice. Lovely. I always wanted to go out to a peaceful place. Like away from the city." says James."That's some boring shit. That's way too quiet." says Alex."But why did tell you to wait?" ask Harry."You get prepared at least two to three days. It's not like he knew he was gonna leave for a trip last week. It was sudden and his dad was him to relax." says Travis."But geez the whole summer? I'm surprise is dad was nice enough to do that. My parents would never let me be gone for a week. Unless I was with friends." says Murphy."My parents would let me say a month. Not whole summer. But with friends. If it was for by myself they wouldn't even let me go." says Harry."Be careful out there." says Henry."I will." says James."Don't forget to bring a severer.""I will. Well I should get going. I gotta go pack. See ya guys, and don't forget to see me off tomorrow." says James."We will, later!" says Harry.**  
**James runs home to see two new vehicles. One is a DMW van is the other is Silver car. James walk to it. "You like it?" ask Frank out of no where."Yeah it's cool. You just brought it?" ask James."Yep. Had me and my friend drive them. Here." Frank tosses James a pair of keys. "The silver one's yours.""Thanks dad.""No problem kid." "I'm going to go pack my things. You wanna help me?""Sure."The next day James is set. Set to leave for almost a whole summer. The group is there, and say later to James. James goes in the car and look at his friend. For some unknown reason, James feels that something might happen. Frank gives James a map. "My sure you take Highlain. It's the long road that will take you there. Then follow this point here." he points to the map. On that road. There are signs there that will lead you to it once you take the main road.""Okay dad." says James."Don't let the aliens take ya boy." say Travis."Find some chicks." says Alex. Travis smacks the back of his head."Have fun on the trip." says Murphy."Enjoy yourself. You're find the piece you need." says Henry."Have a good time friend. Be careful. Find the thing you need. I'm gonna miss ya." says Harry."Thanks guys. Don't do anything crazy." says James."Shit,you know we will." says Travis. James smiles and look at all his friends. Even his father. Ge starts his car. And waves goodbye. And drives off. James is going to have a crazy time. And he won't even know it.**  
**James drive along the lane. When he reaches the lane he was suppose to go, he sees that it's closed off. So he looks at his map and drives though another lane. He gets to a foggy area. Very unknown. He drives until his car shows down and stops. He looks around confused. He starts he try to start the car but it won't start. He did get more gas along the way here. He gets out the car with the map and open the hood of the car. Everything is fine. And this car is brand new. He goes back in the car to start it. It won't start. Not at all. So he thought he would get out and ask questions. He look at his map to see where he is. He looks and that and sees the town sign. There is no Silent Hill on the map. At 1:END

That's it. Hope you guys liked it. Yeah and James loved Mary. But he won't think about her for a while now due to the fact that He's in Silent hill. But this Chapter was only for the background story of how his life is now before wining up in the cursed town. I already wrote chapter two just need to put it up. Don't worry I will put it up as soon as this story is on the all new last. See ya again. Chao!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Thanks for your reviews so far. I really like them. And now here comes the second Chap. And yes Pyramid Head is in this one and where he meet James. And it's in James POV from here on. So please read and Review. Thank you.**

**Silent Hill belongs to Konami. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 1: Scary Encounter

I'm looking at a sign that says Silent Hill. But's it's not on the map at all. And it's so foggy here. My car won't start at all even though it's brand new. And it's kinda cold out here and it's the beginning of June. I go inside my car and take my brand new beige sweater and put it on and walk down the street.  
I look and see that this place is deserted. All the stores and places are shut down. "Hello?" I yell. "Is anyone here?" No answer. This place is scary. It has so much fog, and a dark environment. Who the hell would live here? I walk up some more and see a tunnel. I hear a sound. More like a radio. My feet hit something and I pick it up. It is a radio. I shake it, it's nothing. Then that give me a clue. I look at my phone to see if it on. I didn't use it that whole ride. And it's not coming on. Something is not right here. The radio gotten louder. I shake it up again. I then hear a sound. I look and see a nasty looking grey flesh thing. It has legs like woman and it's moving as if it has a straightjacket on. Without thinking I grab something and beat the hell out of it. I beat it enough. It's not moving. I must have killed it then. What the hell is that thing? And the radio stop playing. I run out of there quickly with the stick I got. All of a sudden I see more of those nasty monsters. I run past them. I run into a place that looks like bar. I believe it's Needly's bar. It says so on the wall what I notice though is a map. I take it and it says Silent hill Map. And on the glass I see the same map except it has marks on them. I copy the mark and put it on my map so I can know where I'm going. I can see that some of the road that are blocked off. I turn around and I see something written on the wall in blood: THERE WAS A HOLE HERE AND NOW IT'S GONE. My heart kinda move fast. I walk out the bar and run from the monsters. When I'm clear, I look at the map to see I'm at the Wood side Apartments. I look to see those things coming to surround me. I think fast and climb the gate and jump down. Those shits won't get me now. I stumble upon a key. I go to the door of the apartment building. It's locked. I use the key I just picked up to open the door. I go inside and I'm in a lobby. On the bulletin broad is map. Must be for the apartments. I go I look at the map and it has numbers for the rooms. It looks like I won't leave this town. But there is something wrong with this place. I need to found some clues so I can get the hell out if here. I'm so scared. It may not seem like it, but I'm scared. I'm trying not to be. But I have to man up. I go upstairs and my radio goes off again. Oh no. Don't tell me those shits are in this building. I run pass them into a room. I see a light flashing in the room. It looks like a pocket flashlight on the mannequin with a dress on it. A dress that my mother use to wear. That's what it looks like. I take the flash light. But then something happens. Something flashes up as I have the flashlight on it. It has a torso and what looks like legs replaced the arms and it has no head. It looks like it wants to attack me and I run out I run to different rooms looking for clues and being scared shitless. I run up to the next floor and see more monsters I run to a nearby room and stay there and hug my knees. What am I doing here? Why am I here? I'm so confused. My radio goes off. The monster that I saw just comes out of the room. Then that another one comes out I'm surrounded. I get up with weak knees I would fight them but I think I lost my will to. They come closer and I back up to the wall. I think I'm done. I close my eyes only to hear metal screeching on the ground. I hear slashing. I open my eyes to see the two monsters cut in half by the torso. I look to see someone. Someone really tall. Like seven to nine feet. He has a large rusty pyramid like helmet. And he's pale skin. He has an apron on halfway. He has black boots on. His torso is showing and he has abs. But on top of that he's scary. He has blood all over him. I fall to the ground scared. He comes down and touches my face. I'm shaking so bad. But it's not a bad touch. He begin to caress my face. I look at him still scared. He then lifts me up and take me out and he goes out the room I'm so scared that didn't care about seeing the monsters. He beat them but I didn't care. He then puts me down on a dirty bed. He shuts the apartment door. I'm still shaking. He comes toward me. I move back on the bed as he sits down on it. He takes my hand and pulls me with no struggle. He turns me around to face him. I start to cry. "Shh." someone says. I think it's him. "It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you. I promise. I promise. Please." his voice sounds more like...bells.  
He then takes off his helmet. He takes it off by two pieces. He has such a beautiful face. His face has handsome curves on his cheeks. His face his slanted. He has crystal like red eyes. He has long hair down his back with red tips. And has lips that is small but it fits his face. This man is monster? I say nothing. He's breath taking. Wait oh my god what am I thinking? I must be going insane. But does it matter at this point? I look at him and begin to cry. He puts me on his lap and I cry on his hard but soft chest. "It's okay. It's okay. Shh." he says. And I cry myself to sleep. I don't care if I'm on a monster. I just need to get out of here.  
I wake up. I'm still on his lap. And I look up to see him staring at me. Like he's worried about me. This was the good thing I seen. Someone who is here. Someone that can help me. He's still holding me. Since I calmed down I thought maybe I can ask him. "Um...uh do you...know about this place. About the monsters? And...stuff?"I ask.

"Yes I do. I would like to tell you more, but I think I should tell you in a more comfortable place." he says.

"Okay."

"Alright. We are going to get out of this building."

"Oh...but those things..."

"Do not worry about that. I will take care of them. You just stick with me."

"Okay." He lifts me up picks up what it looks like a big giant knife. He puts back on his helmet and we leave out. He slashes the monster that was in his way with one whole swing. We leave out and he puts me on a boat. He goes in and rides the boat to somewhere unknown. We get there and he lifts me up again. And takes me to a nice place. It looks like a hotel. He takes me in and it looks nice. But there are monsters in it. New monsters too. I'm so scared that I hide head under the helmet. He then takes me in a room. A nice room. A beautiful room. Everything is nice in here. He takes me in a bedroom and sits me down in here on the bed. He takes off his helmet and sits next to me. "You'll be alright. Trust me you will I with protect you." he says.

"Yeah. Um." I look around. I look out the window. Even though the fog I can tell it's nightfall. I feel sleepy. But don't know if I want to sleep.

"Get some rest. You had a long day." he says. I do what he says I lay down and sleep. I feel something over me. Like covers maybe. Didn't matter. I fall asleep. Not knowing what will come next.

I wake up. I don't know what time it is but it's morning. I then smell something. Like food I get up. I notice that my shoes are off. He must have took my shoes off while I was sleeping. I walk into the the kitchen area. I see him cooking something. He turns around and stares at me. "Hungry?" he ask.

"Um I think so." I say.

He smiles. "Breakfast will be ready in a second."

"Okay." I look around and look at the place. Besides the fact that this town is messed up with all the fog and stuff. But I wonder why this hotel is the only thing that is nice. "Breakfast is ready." he says as he put the plate in front of me. Eggs, bacon, and toast. I take a bite and it's delicious.

"Mm! It's good. How can you cook? It's great."

"Thanks."He sits across from me. I'm eating and he stares.

"Um aren't you gonna eat?"

"Oh. I don't need to. We monsters don't need to eat."

"Oh." just realizing what he just said I spit my food. "Monsters?!"

"Yes. I'm a monster. As you can see my skin is pale and rusty like that other monsters."

"But you have such a beautiful face."

"Thank you."

"Oh! Forget I said that. My mind was just running." He laughs. I finish eating. "So are there some monsters that are like you? That are nice?"

"Yes. Some. Most are mindless blood thirsty creatures. As you can see."

"Uh-huh. Are they with you now?"

"No. They are out there walking around. Some hanging around. Some working."

"Oh. Oh by the way, what is this town? Why is it so infested with monsters?"

"Ah. That was something that you needed to know. We don't normally help people who wined up getting here. And since we aren't controlled by them it's not their decision."

"Them?"

"The Order. You see before the town became like this, Silent Hill was actually a nice place. There were the four founders of Silent Hill. And they took care of the town. And everyone was nice and peaceful. Until the Order came."

"Who are they?"

"The Order are people who worshipped a God called Samael. And they put this religion in your head and bring a whole bunch of crap to you. The founders of silent hill left and went to Shepherd's Glen.

"Shepherd's Glen?"

"Hmm. I heard of that town before. Just forgot when."

"You ever went there?"

"No. But I don't think I'll remember more of it."

"Okay."

"So it was the order who did this to this town?"

"Not really. There is someone behind this whole mess. The Order just helped made it worse. No one know who it is though."

"Oh I see."

"But that person made it so anyone can come in this town. Mostly the guilty. If you are guilty and you don't know you are, you with wined up in this town with no hope."

"Guilty? But I..."

"Don't worry. You are not guilty. If you were, I would have killed you when I first saw you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The thing is we don't do it because we want to. It's my job."

"Your job?"

"This town is more then just it's monsters. Some people who are innocent, like you, wine up here to learn some sort of truth. You're here to learn some truth about something."

"But what truth?"

"That's something that you have to find out on your own. That part anyway. But I will help you with the monsters."

"Thanks. By the way you know about the monsters, right? Where did they come from?"

"They are a manifestation of you or someone that you know that did you harm or was involve in something that you were. Sometimes it doesn't have anything with you at all but someone else could be in the town and it can be manifestation of them. It could mean something that you or someone that did something to you."

"Oh, well..."

"It's confusing you. I have a book and I can explain what the monsters mean. Some are different. When you are in Silent hill it takes your fantasies or thoughts and turn them into something twisted and sick as you see here."

"Oh okay. I can understand that part. But still there's a lot more then to this place."

"The answer will come to you."

"I hope it comes soon. I want to get out of here. By the way, what kind of monster are you?"

"Ah. I'm the Executioner monster. I punish those who are guilty and go to the most ones who feel the most remorse. And kill them. There's more of my kind out there. And we portal different areas. If our target is here we will chase them and kill them. But if the target make admen's for his sins we leave him alone. If he is really sorry for his sins he can leave Silent hill. Also we kill other monsters in the inhabitant. As you saw yesterday I was killing the monsters. We also have many names. Our main name is Pyramid Head. Due to the helmet we executioners wear. Then it's the Red Pyramid Thing."

"A stupid name, who came up with that a child?"

"I think so it's stupid as well. It does sound like that could be something that was made up by a child. The other one is Bogeyman. Very childlike name. Then we have the this one which is The Butcher."

"Wow. The butcher would make sense. Due to the fact that you dress like you are from the kitchen."

He laughs. His laughs are like charm bells. "Yeah it would. And we carry a Great Knife."

"Great Knife?"

"That big long weapon I have. That's call a great knife."

"Oh. That's cool."

"What is your name?"

"Oh, James. What's your name?"

He smile. "My name is Anzeal."

"Nice name."

"My mother give it to me."

"Nice. James is common. Where I came most names are common."

"I see." I mostly tell him how my normal life is back at home. And how everything was. Nice peaceful with friends. I then tell him about Maria and how bad she wanted to get in my pants. I told him I'm a virgin. And he seemed upset when I told him what Maria tried to seduce me at the party. And my friends saved me. He says I have good friends. Without them I would have gotten raped. I then tell him about Mary. How I fell for her. He looked somewhat sad when I said that. But I told him that she is with someone now. "I'm sorry." he says.

"Sorry for what?"

"That Mary had gotten with someone else."

"Oh no, don't worry about it. I'm cool. She's getting married to him too. My dad noticed that I was crush when she told me that. So he brought me a car and to me to go and rejuvenate on my own. But then I wine up here."

"Do you...still think of her?"

"I mean yeah I do. It's not easy getting over someone you love."

"What was it about her that made you fall in love with her?"

"She remind me of my mother. Me and my mom was so close. She was cheerful sweet giving and caring. She died when I was ten. She was killed by a man. Right in front of me. She told me to move on. So I did. I wanted Mary so bad. But I just have to get over her."

He looked sad. "I see."

"Are you okay? You look sad."

"Oh I'm fine. I need to get ready. I got to go out and patrol. And fight off some monsters."

"Oh. Should I come with?"

"Not today you will. You're still shook from last night. You went though a lot in one day. I'll pick up anything I find."

"Okay, but...will the monsters come in here?"

"No. They would have came in here last night if that was the case. I put a strong magical barrier in room. No monster can come in here."

"Magical barrier? I thought you were an executioner."

"I'm...a special kind of executioner."

"Oh."

He puts on his helmet and grabs his great knife. "There is food around when you are hungry. And books on shelves if you want to read something."

"Okay. What about the T.V?"

"Don't turn that on. Not yet anyway. There's a reason."

"Alright."

"I'll be back don't worry. I'll try to come back early."

"Okay." he leaves.  
I spend my time reading books and searching around the room. I pick up stacks of books because I love reading and learning new things. So I'm studying up on so much stuff. There should a shower in here. I take go in the bathroom I turn on the bathtub. The bath is big enough so I go and take off my clothes. As I do so I see a picture on the floor. With a little boy on it. The boy has blond hair and blue eyes. He looks like little version of myself. It's a clue. I go to one of the books I was reading and put it in. I'll show Anzeal later. I wash up and stay there for a long while. I begin to think about Anzeal. And what he does. But he's such a handsome monster. Oh no, there I go thinking of him like that again. But he's so...breathe taking. Hmm, if I'm gay then... I might as well accept it. I mean I accept the fact that I fell for Mary quickly. I never had a problem with gay people. Neither did my dad. And my friends they will accept it. Except for Alex. He'll harass me for all eternity. But I don't care. And he thought I didn't notice how sad he was when I told him about Mary. He basically gave himself away. I'm going to try. Man or woman, doesn't matter who it is it's love. I smile to myself. I am in love with him. It was love at first sight when I met him. I was too scared to realize it.  
After I finish, I put on my clothes and in the living room. I read a book. I hear knife screeching so I know it's him. I close the book and see him. "Hey!" I say smiling.

"Hello." he says. He puts down his great knife and takes off his helmet.

"Uh, Anzeal, um, you believe in love at first sight, do you?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I do too. See Uh I did fall love with Mary at first sight when I was younger. And as I knew my love for her got bigger. Of course she dated someone else. She moves on. But I think there is a way I can move on faster. Because I fell in love with someone else."

"You did?" he says sadly.

"Yes. It was first sight. And the person I fell for is...you." his eyes bright up. He looks so surprise to him it's cute. "It was you. When you showed me your face for the first time it was breath taking. I'm in love with you and I was too shook to realize it. I know you love me too. It was way too obvious. You showed it. Man or woman I don't care. I love you, Anzeal."

"James." he came to me so fast and took my face and kiss me. I was surprise but I kiss him back and hold his face. I never thought I would feel this way. It felt so loving. So much passion. He stops and holds me with his big arms. He so tall. "Oh James. You don't know how bad I wanted this. I wanted you for a long time. I dreamt about you. Before you got here. I saw your beautiful face in my dreams. I feel you James." he picks me up brutal style and takes me to the room. He gently puts me on the bed and kiss me. He nibbles my neck and I giggle. He reach under my shirt. And takes it off. He pulls my pants off to leave me in my underwear. He takes his apron off and kick his boots off. And kiss me hard. He move to take my underwear off. I stop him. "Wait, Anzeal, please not yet. I'm not ready." I say.

He looks at me with those ever loving eyes. He smiles. "Alright James. I will wait. I will wait forever with you. Oh James." he kiss me again. We kiss all evening. He then hugs me. He's so tall. I feel like a kid compared to him. But it doesn't matter. "James. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Anzeal." We lay in the bed. Then stomach growled.

"Did you eat?" he ask.

"No. I forgot. I was so busy studying stuff."

"I'll fix you something to eat then."

"Okay."

He gets up and fix me something to eat. His food is really good. He's such a good person for a monster. He sits and watch me eat. I blush. But there is something I've been wondering. "Hey Anzeal."

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering. For a monster, how are you so good?"

"Oh. There's a story to that. However I'm willing to tell you all of it. I use to be human."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was a human. I was even here when Silent Hill was nice. It all started, and I wasn't the only one. It was six of us. We six are monsters now because of what our parents did."

"What did they do?"

"Remember I told you about the order? They told our parents that if they give up their first born to sacrifice for their 'God' the town would stay at peace. And if you die in Silent Hill, or sacrificed maybe you will be reborn as a monster and controlled by the ones who is behind all of it. But due to spirit which was a young girl who died by the hands of the order somewhat, Alessa Gillespie use her powers so that we weren't controlled."

"Oh my god. That's horrible. For you guys to be sacrificed like that. At least you aren't controlled."

"Yeah. That's about the only good part. Also the thing is none of us can't leave the town. We are bound here."

"Oh no. But..."

"I know, if you have to leave when this is all done, I understand."

"But Anzeal, I love you. I don't want to leave you."

"I don't want you to leave either. But James, think about it. Would you really want to stay here? With all this hell around you? Beautiful, I want you stay I really do. But want kind of person I'd be if I let you stay for me?"

"Anzeal. I will not leave. Then. You can't make me."

"James. You get shook easily with the monsters here."

"Well it was my first experience with monsters. I never saw something like that in my early life. What do you expect? I can toughen up. Besides I have to be in order to get out of here right?"

"No you do not. I will help you. I'm powerful. I can keep them off of you with no problem. I can."

"Then you can protect me if I stay afterwards then."

"James. This place-"

"I don't care if I'm scared! I'm in love with you! Oh no. I'm sorry, I just don't want to lose another person I love. Not again."

"Oh James." he gets up goes to me and squat down so I can see him face to face. "James, no matter where we are, no matter where you are, you are always in my heart. I felt you way before you got here. Never turned back since."

"Oh Anzeal." I kiss him. "I don't want to lose you. You will always be here. Won't you?"

"Of course darling. Of course. If you want to stay. Okay. I can always protect you."

"Thank you." we kiss. I never thought that I would find someone to love in such a dark place. But it doesn't matter to me. I love this monster. With all I got.

CHAPTER 2:END.

**And that's that. I hope you like it. It may have been fast for them to admit feelings, but in this story James love does go up there. And the Pyramid head Is different and I give him a name. And his style is my idea. However Pyramid Head still belongs to Konami. Doesn't matter the style it's still Konami's. Please Read and review. Thank you. Chao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. ^_^ Sorry for the extreme wait. I thought my story sucked. But I've been getting a lot of followers latety. So I thought why not continue. And a heads up, I plan on making a squeal. But I know what goes on ahead after this. I hope you guys like this one. By the way Chapter 4 is already done. I just need to see how you guys love this one. I'm really glad you guys like it. So here we go. Here's chapter 3. please enjoy.**

******Silent Hill doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Konami. Please support the official release. Thank you.**

Chapter 3: The clues

I'm walking in the dark street. Not knowing where I'm headed to. I go inside a place to find someone, anyone. I hear footsteps. I look behind me. Only to see someone with a knife and stab me.  
I wake up sweating. What a nightmare. I wipe me forehead. "James?" Ask Anzeal. "Are you alright?" He seems like he's still sleepy.

"Yeah, I am. I had a nightmare."

He sit up. And holds me. "It's okay. If you can't sleep, I'll be awake for you."

"No don't do that. You need your sleep."

"No I don't. I sleep because I want to. I can be awake as long as I want. Plus if a monster is nearby I wake up instantly."

"Oh. You mean they can come in here?" I say scared a little.

He smiles. "No. I told you I put a magical barrier on here. They would have came in here and attacked you while you were here by yourself."

"Oh, okay."

He squeezes me a little. "James. I will protect you. No matter what. I'm here for you."

"Alright."

"You can lean on me, until you fall asleep. I know that nightmare give you a scare. So it might take a minute for you to go to sleep."

I lean on his chest. And fall asleep.  
I wake up in the morning smelling his food. I walk in the kitchen and kiss his cheek. "Morning beautiful." He says.

"Morning sweetie." I go and take one of the books off the shelf that I was reading the other day, and open it and saw the picture with the boy in it. "Oh crap. I forgot to show you this."

"Hmm?"

"I'll wait until you're finished cooking."

"Okay."

After eating, I show him a picture I found in the near the bathtub. "Ah, your first clue."

"Think I'll find more?"

"Well aren't we leaving here for that anyway?" He says smiling. Oh god his smile.

"Okay. I'll get ready."  
I go put on my shoes and get ready to leave with him.  
We walk around the foggy town. Whatever monsters that come at us, Anzeal swings at them instantly. He's really powerful. He also has other abilities. Such as elements. Like fire, ice, etc. He even has telekinesis. I'm really glad I have him around. We go to the place where the apartments are at. I really didn't want to come back here, but I'm not alone, at least. Anzeal pushes off the lying figures and the mannequins with ease. I go inside a room and see some other things. I pick up the knife. Which I kinda need that. I also find another picture. I look at it. "Hmm?" I say.

"What is it?" Ask Anzeal. If it weren't for the fact that he has that Helmet on, and if I didn't know it was him I'd be done shit my pants.

"Oh. It's a picture of my mother and I. I wonder what it's doing in a hellhole place like this."

"It's a part if you and your memories. Remember this place makes memories and thoughts twisted."

"Right."

"Come, let's go find some more clues." He walks me to another room. In that apartment building we go in the bedroom. In there there is a hole. With butterflies coming out of it. I kinda don't want to dig in that hole but I might have to. I began to put my hand in there but Anzeal grabs it. "Don't" he says.

"What? Is something wrong?" I ask him.

"It's these holes that if you don't dig in right, you can get your arm chopped off."

I gulp. "But there could be something in there. I can feel it."

"That's what I'm here for. I'll get it for you."

"But-"

"I know these holes more then you do. And plus I'm strong. It couldn't get me even if it tried." He put his hands in there and he moves as he tries to find something. He takes it out and it looks like a compass. He hands it to me. All of a sudden I feel like I moved somewhere. I see my mother and...me. The child me. It looks like we are in a store. We're looking at something. I think I was around four.

"Mommy what's that?" I say.

"Oh that's a compass sweetie?" She says.

"What does it do?"

"It helps people with direction. It helps them when they are lost."

"Oh."

"Hey you want that kid?" Says an old man. I think he's the sales clerk.

"Umm, I do, but mommy will have to buy it and it looks like a lot of money."

The old man chuckles. "Well if that's what ya think kid. But if you want you can have it for free."

"Really?!"

"Sure."he gives it to me. "Just take good care of it. It's a very special compass. It helps people with anything. Even danger."

"Danger?"

"Yup. Keep it as a lucky charm."

"Thanks you mister!"

"You're welcome." He smiles. Mom smiles and we leave the store.

"I can't wait to show dad."

"I'm sure you can't sweetie. Just take good care of it. It looks really expensive. I wonder why he would give it away for free?"

"Me too. But I like it."

"Maybe it is a good luck charm."

I sudden blank and I'm back in the room with Anzeal. "You okay?" He ask holding me.

"I don't know. I was suddenly a little kid and then..."

"Ah, you had a vision."

"A vision?"

"This place also gives you a...well I call it a reminder. Sometimes you're have visions of places that you weren't even around. You had a vision of your past right?"

"Yeah. I was with my mother when the old sales clerk gave this to me for free. Says it was a good luck charm. But I could have sworn I left this at home though."

"It followed you."

"Huh?"

"That is not a normal compass. That old man give it to you for a reason."

"Oh. Well I will keep this around then."

"So you wanna go back to the hotel, or are you done?"

"Well not really. I think I will have to go to the other apartments."

"I see. However there is one problem. The apartment building is locked. I think there is one way to go there though."

"And what's that?"

"You will have to jump across from a room an apartment window to the other building. And I can't do that I'm too big and heavy."

"Well maybe I can do it. And go downstairs to open the door for you."

"No. You will have to deal with the monsters, and I won't let do it."

"I fought the monsters alone before. And some of them I can get pass."

"No. I'm not losing you James."

I sigh. "Okay Anzeal. I'll stay with you. Oh, by the way don't you have to do your job?"

"Well I can do it on the way home. The person who is guilty has already became a monster."

"Oh god."

"Don't worry, I won't let you near him or leave your side. I use my powers to beat him."

"Okay."  
We leave the apartments and he went to the monster and boy was it a giant. But Anzeal just...beat him with no problems. And he never left my side while doing it.  
We go back to the hotel and I go lay on the couch. This is so much to take in. I'm a little shook still. Maybe it will take some time.  
Anzeal, with his helmet off came to me and sat down and put my legs on his lap. And took off my shoes. And rub my feet. I sit up and move next to him and lean on him. He puts his arms around me and kiss my neck. "I love you." He says softy.

"I love you too." I say low. I blush.

"I know this is too much for you. But I'm here."

"I know. But I think I need to get in that other apartment."

"We'll find a way."

"Yeah I think so." I lean my head on his chest and noticed something on the floor. I reach down to pick it up. It a music box. I open it up, to find a ring in it. A ruby one. "I'm on the role with the clues. But I don't think this is my mother's ring. Hmm...this is strange." I say.

"Maybe it's yours." Says Anzeal.

"What would a guy like me walk around with a ring? And a fancy one at that."

"Well you are beautiful."

I blush. "I wish you stop doing that that."

"What? You are." He kisses my neck. And I try to push him off but I couldn't resist.  
The next day, we go out to look for clues. But this time I didn't get anything. I still think we should go to that apartment building. I know he's thinking of a way to get in but I don't see any other way to get in. But he won't let me. I don't want to sneak out on him. But I'm still kinda shaken from dealing with these monsters.  
I'm walking in front of Anzeal, and all of sudden he pulls me back, as if to save me from something. I look over Anzeal's arm to see a mannequin out if no where. Anzeal was gonna attack it until a big knife the size of Anzeal's great knife stab through the mannequin's first. And chopped it in half. I look up to see a tall monster the same size as Anzeal. He has the pyramid head like helmet except his helmet is darker. Almost black to be exact. His butcher clothes are so dirty it's black. Ugh. And he has no shirt. Showing his abs but not as...oh god I'm so gay. Not as hot as Anzeal. If I ever make it out here alive, I will probably have to keep this a secret. Only because Alex will harass me for as long as I'm alive.  
I'm behind Anzeal but I lean over just see him. I can tell by looking him that he is facing me by the way his helmet is looking.  
"I see you finally got your soulmate." Says a deep voice. I think it's him.

"Yes I did, June. So what brings you here?" Says Anzeal.

"Well I was finishing my work and I'm about to meet up with everyone at the strip club." He says

"Eww, you wanna watch those monster nurses strip?"

"Oh god dude no. The place is completely empty. It's just us in there."

"Oh okay."

We begin to to walk. "By the way, what is his name? If you mind me asking."

"Oh." Anzeal grabs my hand and moves me in front of him. "This is my love, James."

"Hey." I say nervous.

"Hello. I'm June." He says.

"That's a nice name. Naming you after a month."

"Thanks. My dad actually named me."

"Are you one of the kids that have been sacrificed?"

"Yes. Anzeal told you some things, right?"

"Yes."

"I see. Well we were actually sacrificed when we all turned twenty three. You don't have to be a kid to be sacrificed. As long as you're a first born, you'll still get hit."

"But it's sick how they did that to you. And what's worse your parents agreed to it."

"Yeah but it's all in the past now. Didn't matter anyway because it still wined up being fucked up in the end anyway."

"June, your mouth." Says Anzeal.

"No, no it's fine. I have a friend who curse a lot anyway. So I'm use to it." I say.

"Ah you're friend seems interesting. What's his name?" Ask June.

"Alex."

"Hmm. Strange I got this feeling I might meet and fuck him."

"June!" Yells Anzeal.

"What? I mean he wouldn't mind right?"

"Umm except that he's straight. And he likes to call gay people faggets."

"Well I don't care about that. But I bet a million bucks I'll be able to turn him out. He will love my dick." Says June. Anzeal looks at him with a angry expression. "What?"

"Um I'm a little scarred now." I say.

"Oh come on. I know you guys are always talking about sex. As many times as Anzeal say he use his powers to watch over after having those dreams about you."

"What?"

"June, say one more word." Says Anzeal.

"Alright, alright no need to get all angry."

I look up at Anzeal. He seems embarrassed. "You watched me?"  
He became silent. I kiss his cheek. He looks at me me, surprised. "Thank you. If I feel special. And if it wasn't for you watching me you would have never saved me from those monsters where we first met."

"Your welcome. I'm just glad that you're here. Alive. And with me."

"Here we are. Now where's that key?" Says June as he pat his sides. "Ha. Got them."

"Won't one of them just open the door?" Ask Anzeal.

"No. They're way in the back, they won't hear me if I knock." He unlocks the door and let us in. He leads us to the back. This place is so deserted and empty. And old. We finally make it to the back where I see four other people. All unique and different. "Hey guys." Says June.

"Took you long enough. Oh hey Anzeal. What brings you here?" Says a woman.

"Nothing much just doing my job." He says.

"I see. Who's the kid?"

"Oh." He puts me in front of him. "Everyone, meet James. My soulmate."

"Oh my god! You finally found him!" Says a girl. She looks young. But June says that they died when they were twenty-three.

"He looks so handsome. More like a beautiful woman." Says one of the men. Well humanoid monsters. I blush.

"Yep he's a keeper." Said the other one.

"We should introduce ourselves. I'm Cybil. Nice to meet you James." She reach out her hand. I shake it.

"Nice to meet you." I say. She wears what looks like a cop uniform. And has many scars over her. Almost like she was chopped but put back together. She has short blond hair. And she's pale, but they all are. She has pale blue eyes. Almost like they don't have a soul in them. I feel sad.

"I'm Heather. Nice to meet you." Says the other girl. She's so cheery. If she wasn't so pale she would have been a great person outside. She's wearing a nurse outfit. She actually looks, what Alex would say, sexy. But has one white eye patch on her left eye. And have a big scar on her chest. She has one hazel eye. Wow.

"I'm John. Also known as the butcher." Says one of the men. John has a couple of metal plates on the left side if his face. On the other half is fairly handsome. He has long black hair with yellow eyes. He has cheek bones and they look nice on him.

"And I'm Syndicate. A.K.A the bogeyman." Says the other one. He is covered with a black rain coat covered with a gas mask. He takes off his gas mask, to show his face. He has green eyes and short brown hair. His bangs cover one eye.  
June takes off his helmet and show me his face. He smiles a goofy smile but he's actually good looking. He has short black his and his face looks like it belongs to a model. He has black eyes.  
Later on, we talk and stuff. Some were even telling me about themselves. They are really cool but most importantly, they seem like family to each other. But I can't blame them. They seem like they went though so much and the only thing they got is each other. At least they're happy in this god forsaken place.  
After that they decided to come back to the hotel with me and Anzeal. They brought extra mattresses from the other rooms and had no problems with the monsters on the way. Heather cooked me dinner, while Anzeal sit next to me. Everyone seem to love that I make him happy.  
The next day I get up and smell food. I go in the kitchen to see June cooking. I noticed that John, Syndicate and Anzeal is not here. Cybil is setting up her gun I think. Heather is reading a book. "Morning James. You sleep well?" Ask Heather.

"Yeah I did, thanks." I walk over to Cybil. "What is your job? I know the others job are executioners."

"Oh, well you can say I'm in charge of the monsters here. I can control them." She says.

"Wow. That's awesome."

"But that's just one part of my job. The other part is that have a list of who should or should not be killed by the executioners. I can also 'arrest' monsters if they disobey the rules and my commends. But I don't have control of all monsters here. The monsters I control are not here. Well not a manifestation from you."

"And I'm a nurse for the wounded who wines up here. But I can only help the good. And you're good so I'll help if you ever get boo boos. I can also do surgery and I have healing abilities." Says Heather.

"So you're like the white Mage of the group." I say.

She tits her head to the side as if she was a little girl confused. "White Mage?"

"A white Mage is someone who heals the team and have healing abilities."

"Ohhhhhhh."

"Sorry I play way too many video games."

"Well video games are good. Plus you know who I am." Says June.

"Yeah I do. Speaking of which shouldn't you be working now?"

"Today's my day off."

"Even monsters get days off too."

"Hey our boss is nice. I'm sure Anzeal told you that Alessa Gillespie is our boss right?"

"Something like that. I know he told me that she saved you guys from being mindless monsters."

"Hell yeah she did. We would have been screwed if it wasn't for that girl."

"Wait was Alessa also sacrificed?"

"Not really. However they did kill her. Anzeal didn't tell you the story didn't he?"

"No, not really."

"Alright story time."

"Yay story time!" Says Heather. I like her. She's so cute.

"Alright let's start off. Alessa Gillespie. A very special girl. Who was born with telekinesis. And is very powerful. Growing up though she had a pretty shitty life. She would get made fun and I believe she was call a demon child at some time. However she did had one friend who understood her. Forgot her name though. But anyway, when Alessa turned fourteen things got worse. Dahlia Gillespie ,her mother, bitch, and the other members of the order says has she is to be the vessel of god called Samuel."

"Oh god. Isn't he the right hand of the..."

"Yup. She was gonna give birth to THAT thing. But before that she was suppose to 'proved worthy'. So they had he burned alive and have her endure it."

I gasp. "Oh god!"

"I know. Fucked up. However she did survive the burn but by the time they got to the hospital she died."

"Oh goodness. That's horrible."

"Yes it is. And because she didn't die at peace her soul hunts this place. She was so angry that this town became fucked up. You know the fog that goes around this town and the old buildings that make this town scary?"

"Yeah."

"Well there's something worse then this. You this is scary? They going though the 'Otherworld'."

"Otherworld?"

"The Otherworld is when the place is already scary looking into something far worse. The walls are burned rusty red with with the floors rusted down and the place is all hellish. Also they are more monsters in the Otherworld and are way stronger. You haven't encounter it yet but it should be coming soon. When you hear a loud siren, the town will start changing into the Otherworld."

"Scary."

"It really is. But you might encounter it anyway since you're here." Says Heather.

"Oh I hope I don't encounter it by myself. But then again I might. I'll just have to man up. I get shook easily." I say.

"Don't be scared. And don't panic either. Both combine equals death." Says June.

"Okay."

"Well, go mister military man." Says Cybil.

"Hey don't call me that."

"You use to he in the military?"

"Yeah I did. But for two years. Then left because I was needed home at the time. But I was there long enough to know some combat and gun basics. And I train myself to become better."

"Wow. That's cool. If only I know how to fight. I wouldn't have Anzeal do all the work."

"Don't worry. He doesn't mind as long as you're safe." Says Heather.

"I guess so." I say.

"Say, how long were you wearing those clothes?"

"Since I came here." I begin to sniff myself. I turn away. "Ugh. Doesn't matter how much I wash up, my clothes will always get dirty. They stink. Sorry guys."

"Oh don't worry about it. Your smell don't bother us."

"And besides, we smell worse. Those monsters smell like a million corpses at one. Especially those nurses. They smell like they fuck the corpses."

I laugh.

"I know a place that has fresh clothes in all sizes. And I can take you there." Says Heather.

"I would like to go but the monsters-" I say but June interrupts me.

"Don't worry about it. The monsters here are too easy to deal with. Plus we do this shit everyday. I don't mind doing it."

"And we'll be around too." Says Cybil.

"And there is a laundry mat somewhere here. I can do the laundry. Plus I do it every week." Says Heather.

"Okay. I can just stay here." I say.

"Oh come one. I know what you're thinking. You're not in the way. Trust me." Says June.

"And besides. I need to see your size. They have some nice clothes, that you should try." Says Heather.

"Okay." I say.

"Let's go." They take me to a place on what looks like a mall. It's rusty. Well of course it's silent hill. However she takes me to a store that looks normal. The second nice normal place I seen since I came here. It look so nice. And there are clothes here I can try out.  
After that I brought a bunch of stuff. Cybil actually has a truck and brought it over. We put my things in the back and she drives us to the peer. We take the boat big boat back and as soon as we got in the hotel, I put my things up. It was surprising that June take care of the enemies as he's holding me stuff.  
I take a shower and put on a shirt and some pant. I thanked Heather for taking me there and she hugged me. Why is she so adorable?  
Anzeal and the others are finally home and I jump on him. He kisses me under his helmet. Man I feel like a kid compared to him. He lifts me up and I feel sky high. "You smell fresh. You got some new clothes?" He says.

"Yeah. Heather and the others took me to the mall. I mean I felt so dirty wearing those same clothes."

"Oh that's good. I can't blame you honey. I always get a new apron every once in a while." He puts me down. He takes of his helmet.

"So how was work you guys?" I ask.

"Normal. Beating easy monsters. Nothing hard." Says Syndicate.

"That's good. At least you guys are strong. I feel so week and I'm a man." I say.

"You're not weak. You're human. We're not lucky here. Just be fortunate that you're not like us. Powers and stuff may be cool, but it's burden." Says Cybil.

"And plus the sacrifices are painful as hell. You don't want it." Says June.

"Don't feel weak because you are unknowable in battle. This is not you fault." Says John.

Anzeal wraps his arms around me. "You're beautiful as you are. Don't feel bad about it." He kisses my cheek.

I smile. "Okay."

"Oh my god you guys look so cute!" Says Heather.

I yawn. "What time is it?"

"It's ten." Says Syndicate.

"I'll go to bed. I'm sleepy." I say.

"I'll be right with you." Says Anzeal.

"Alright." I go to bed.

I know I'm dreaming. I'm doing nothing but standing there looking at the blue creek apartment I believe. However the scary environment freaks me out.  
I wake up in a instant to get some water. It's so dark. I quickly go back to bed. I hold Anzeal. I'm a little scared. But I know I need to go there. But how? Anzeal sits up. "Oh did I wake you?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "No. But I felt your fear. Did you have another nightmare?"

"Sort of."

"I see." He gets up and turns on the lights "Surely the lights won't wake them up." He closes the room door. It's cool that the place is a two bedroom. Well three because the living room. He lays back down next to me. I feel so protected around him. I then fall fast asleep.  
The next day I stay in the room alone, reading. Anzeal didn't want to leave me alone but everyone has a job to do. But I can't sit here and do nothing. I go the kitchen for a snack when June rushes in. "June? Is something wrong?" I ask concern.

"No, no nothing." He says. He puts is giant combat knife on the side. "Is Anzeal here?"

"Umm no. He didn't come home yet."

"Oh good. Because I need to confront you about something."

"Okay, but what did I do?"

"You did nothing wrong. It's not you. It's Anzeal, but there that damn pin head is too stubborn to listen. I noticed that you don't like sitting around being useless, but it's not you fault. You wined up in a fucked place not knowing what's going on. Until you meet Anzeal. I understand you're human, and you don't have abilities but that gives no excuse not to defend yourself. Humans can fight too. Let me ask you a question. When you first came to this town on your own did you encounter a monster?"

"Yes I did."

"What did you do?"

"Umm I beat it to death."

"Ah ha! You used your instincts. So you can defend yourself but you need to be taught. You used your instincts because you were scared. But here's the first rule of the book: never fear. Fear in this town will only back fire."

"Okay."

"See you wanna defend yourself, but Anzeal is just too fucking protective. I understand he doesn't want to lose you, but you're not getting no where if he continue to have you here doing nothing. So you know what? Without Anzeal consent, I will train you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But I'm only teaching you the basics. You don't need any real fighting skills to fight the monsters. All you need is basics, instincts, and tactics. You play games right? I'm sure you play some games when you had to use strategy."

"Yeah I did."

"So teaching won't take too much time. But when you go you're gonna have to do some things alone. That's why no fear is important. You got to have balls to go out there and fight these shits."

"Okay. So when you wanna teach me?"

"Well he gets off later then me. So I have time to teach you some things. I'm gonna be tough on ya. You may have him stick his dick in you but in the end of the day you're still a man. But hey I gotta say if you weren't Anzeal soulmate I would have had some you too. You're hot."

"Umm, I'm a virgin. And uh thanks I guess."

"Alright starting tomorrow I'm training you. No questions."

"Alright."  
It's been near two weeks since then. He trained me since then. He's been tough like he said but it has benefit me. So I'm good.  
It's a little foggy outside and June is teaching me how to swing with a knife. "No, no, no. You're doing it wrong. You have to swing forward and straight. You're doing it sloppy." He says.

"Oh you mean like this." I swing.

He sighs. "Gimme the knife." I hand to him. He does a stance that looks perfectly like a good fighter off a fighting game. "You see what I'm doing? No wait you can't." He rips off his apron and it shows his army pants and combat boots. "Now that's better." He does the stance again. "Now can you see what I'm doing?"

"Yes. Actually better now."

"Alright. Now you do it."

I do the stance. "Likes this?"

"Now you got it." He moves me arms up a little. "Now swing." I swing. "There you go. Now do again." I do what says. "Now try this." He takes the knife and swing in combos. I mimic what he does.

"Alright. You're getting the hang of it. I guess you couldn't see it before because I had my long apron on."

"How long did you have that apron?"

"Too years. Never took it off until now."

"Ugh. That's dirty."

"Hey executing monsters is a dirty job. Might as well be dirty along with it."

"At least the others change their aprons around every week. And they do laundry."

"Hey it's just how I am. Besides, I have plenty of new ones at home."

"You brought some and never used them?"

"No. Heather kept tryna get me to change but give up."

"I can see why."

"What? It really makes no sense. We're monsters. It's not bad for us to be dirty."

"Uh-huh."

"Well anyway, I got something for you."

"Okay." He walk me to an area and there is a house. He leads me to the back and there is a chest. He opens it and takes out a machete. "I'm gonna take teach you how to use this." Says June.

"Whoa. Let me see." He hands it to me. I swing it like a skilled swordsman. He looks at me.

"How the hell can you do that?"

"Oh. My friend Alex taught me. He knows swordsmanship and military based skills. His dad taught him how."

"Really? So all this time you knew how to fight with a weapon?"

"With a machete. He never taught me knife combat. And plus where the hell was I suppose to find a machete."

"True. You gotta a point there. Your friend Alex seems very interesting. I definitely want to meet him."

"That's if you can. If he wines up here."

"Maybe he will. You never know."

"Yeah I wouldn't want that. I don't want none of my buddies going though what I went though."

He puts his hands on my shoulders. "I feel ya. I know what it's like to not want to lose friends in death. I been though that before. I wouldn't want that happen to anyone."

"Right."

"Wait what time is it?"

I look at my watch. "It's a quarter to five."

"Oh shit. Anzeal gets off early today."

"I think we should hurry."

"Yeah or else, Anzeal is gonna grab my nuts. Let's hall ass." We rush back to the hotel. In the room, Heather and Cybil are already there. "Ah shit, he's here?" Ask June.

"Who?" Ask Heather.

"Anzeal."

"Actually no. He is off but he told us to tell James that he's going food shopping with John and Syndicate."

"Whew. I don't wanna get in trouble by him."

"What do you mean get in trouble?" Ask Cybil.

"And what were you two doing not here? Well why weren't you here, James?" Ask Heather.

"Oh uh... Well..." I say looking at June.

"Ah fuck it might at well tell them. I'm training James."

"What?!" Says Cybil.

"Anzeal will execute you if he finds out." Says Heather.

"Not if you two tell him. Look, James is man enough to take care if himself. For fuck's sake he's not a damsel in distress. The fuck you want him to do? James is here for a reason. And yes Anzeal's soulmate is James but that's beside the point. The point is that Anzeal can't aways be there all the time. James has to find some ways to get out of this place. Anzeal wouldn't want James to live in this hellhole."

"We understand. But that's James decision if he wants you train him or not." Says Cybil.

"Um don't I get a say in this?" I say. They look at me. "I agreed to June training me in the first place. As much as I love Anzeal and wouldn't want to hurt him, but I still need to do what I gotta do. I'm lead here for a reason right? So I can do my mission with some help. But I can't have him do it for me for so long."

"Well as much as I hate to say it, you're right James. I should have known he was gonna be over protective if you." Says Cybil.

"Told you. When Anzeal told us that he was having dreams and visions about him I knew he was gonna get like this." Says June.

"Um why is he so over protective? If you mind me asking." I ask.

"He lost his friends when he was a young human. If there's anything he hates is losing people around him in death. He hates that with a passion and all it does is hurt him in the end. Imagine if he lost you. He would be devastated."

"I see. But I'm still gonna try my best."

"Well in the meantime I'm gonna relax. What's for dinner by the way."

"I don't know. Anzeal is cooking. And why are you eating? You don't need to eat to live." Ask Heather.

"Because I like to take food. I haven't taste food in a while." Says June.

"Well honestly I haven't eaten food in a while either. I would like to eat too." Says Cybil.

"Alright. Then I guess Anzeal has to make a big dinner tonight." Says Heather.

"Cool. I'm going to take a shower." I get my clothes that I'm wearing and put them in on the toilet sit. I strip down and take my shower. I noticed the shampoo on near the tub. I use some.  
I've been in there for a half an hour and I plan to stay in more longer due to the fact that I was training. The shower curtain suddenly opens with Anzeal. He has his pants on but the apron is off him. "Hello beautiful." He says.

"Ahh! Anzeal! I'm naked!" I say.

"Oh I thought that you wouldn't mind." He says. He looks sad.

"Well, it's not you. I know some guys don't mind it but, I'm sort of shy about my high gene." I say covering my private parts.

"There's nothing wrong with your high gene." He kisses me. "You have a beautiful body."

"Anzeal. This is embarrassing." He kiss my neck.

"Don't be shy. You can trust me, can you?" He looks at me.

"I can..."

"Your face is so red." He laughs. "You look so cute."

"Anzeal!"

"I'm sorry." He kiss me. "But you don't have to hide."

"Okay." We kiss. Even in this moment of time. Right now, I am happy.

CHAPTER 3: END

**And that's that. I hope you guys all enjoyed it. Yes I have bad grammar but I will get better with that. So don't mind it for now. Like I said earlier chapter 4 is already done. I just wanna see if you guys like it. Please review. Then I will put chapter 4 up. Thank you. Chao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I'm really happy that you guys really like this story. Little reviews mean so much to to me so I think you guys for liking this story. I will continue this for a long time. I will be working on chapter five soon. Oh and I do got a question before I go. Do you guys think that it was right for June to train James? I just want your opinions. Thanks. Also, I'm doing the order of the levels that is in the game differently. It's for this story here. Just giving you guys a heads up on that. Now please enjoy and review.**

Chapter 4: Otherworld

"Pessst! Pessst! James. James get up!"

I sit and rub my eyes. It's June near the bed. Anzeal is still sleep.  
"June? What are you doing here? It's still dark. It's like one in the morning." I say tired.

"I know. But you need to go now."

"Go where, wait, what are you talking about?"

"Alright. James, I noticed the last couple of days that every time we past the blue creek apartments, you always look at it as if something was in there."

"Well I always had this feeling about it. Like there was something I need to do in there. I also been having dreams about that place."

"See? You do have to go there. But you have do some of the parts on your own."

"Alright, but what about Anzeal? He'll know I left."

"No he won't. Anzeal isn't the only one with special powers. Me and the others have some too. I can use whatever items you that have your scent and put it near him. He will think you are sleeping and he will sleep until it's time for him to get up."

I look back at him and he's sound asleep. "Let's do it!"

"Good! The answer I wanted to hear. Let's go!" I get dress and he puts pillows and my clothes under the covers. "Let's get going."

We go over to the blue creek apartments. We're by the front building. "Okay," says June. "From here on out you're on your own from here. You practiced fighting the monsters at the hotel right?"

"Yes I did. And I gotten use to it."

"Good. This shouldn't be a problem. I would go with you but I need to stay down here so you can open the door. The reason why Anzeal couldn't do it in the first place because he's too heavy to get across the window. And so am I."

"Okay. But what floor should I go to get into the other building?"

He looks up. "You're gonna have to get to the third floor. You got the map?"

"Yup."

"Give it to me." I hand it to him. "Let's see. Hmm." He looks at it. "Alright. You just need to get to room 309. Use the window to hop across. Once you get across come straight downstairs and open the door."

"By the way. You forgot this." He hands me my machete."

"Oh cool." I swing it.

"The machete is real durable. And it's fresh. If you ever need to sharpen it, let me know I can do it for ya."

"Okay." I walk ahead. I take a huge breath.

"Good luck James. Remember, never fear."

"Right. Here I go." I walk inside.  
I run straight upstairs and slice off some monsters. The only thing that I need to work on is the fact that I get scare with surprised attacks. But my quick reflexes make up for that. I go into the room and jump across.  
I did it! Now I just need to go downstairs. The moment I leave the room, I hear a loud noise. More like a siren. But hearing that something familiar pops up in my head. I think June said something about sirens. I look around the room only to see the walls and floor ripping up into something far worse. The floor is rusty and the walls are burnt. Everything else look like...like hell. Now I remember what June said. The siren. When the siren is heard the town changes. This must be the Otherworld June was taking about it. Man I wish he was exaggerating when he told me that this place is hellish looking. It's looks scarier then how he described it. And he said there's way more monsters in this one too. Oh boy. Too late to turn back now. I have to get though this. I open the door and start looking around. The monsters here are tough. But I got though.  
The place is so different that I don't think I'll be able to get to June. But I don't think I'll be here forever. I walk into a room. I pick up a watch. I begin to get a headache and I have a vision.

I'm in a restaurant with my mother and I see an man with long black hair and red eyes staring me. Like almost as if he wants me or something.

The vision stops. I must have forgotten about that memory. Because I don't remember anything from that. But this is something off. I can tell Anzeal that I found this in the room somewhere. Telling him I found it here would freak him out. I walk out of the room and fight of some more monsters. As I'm walking I notice something. More like someone. I walk to the end to see a tall man with long black hair with red eyes. He looks like the guys in my vision except his hair is longer. He's pale. And he brings shivers down my spine. He gives me the creeps. Something about him is not right. But then again he has to be a clue. He looks up and I hide back in the corner. But I hear his footsteps. And they come closer. Oh no! He's gonna find me. I begin to think. Screw it! I'm out of here. I run out the corner and run as fast as I could. The fact that I'm running in the Otherworld just adds more chills. I run into a room and close the door. I whack the lying figure that came at me by surprise. Man can this place get any worse. I lock the door just in case. I have a feeling that I shouldn't go out that way. I look around and I see some pictures stack up on the desk. I look though them only to see pictures if me. Some with me and my family. But my family has been X out it red marker. And I was circled. What the hell? Was someone after me?  
I'm looking trough them so fast that one picture fell. I reach down to pick it up only to have something catch my eye. A red book. I pick it up I look in it and I read it. It starts out saying:

_April 7th 1998_

He's such a cute little boy. So bright and full of happiness in his heart. I can see why his mother love him so much. He is so pure. How can he be so beautiful at a young age? He's like a blooming flower. But in the progress of growing. I wish the best for him.

So this is a Journal. But who's Journal is it? Hmm. I wonder. I look through the book my the words are unclear in the rest of the pages. Like someone rub the ink on it. I fold the book and put it in my pocket. I walk to stumble on a key. I examine it. It's a clock key. I look across the room and see a clock. I walk over and see a letter pick it up and it reads:

_"Hey Jane, remember how to get into my apartment without leaving you house? I told you how to do it. I will just tell you the codes. Henry, Milderd, Scott. The arrows are near the clock. It goes by hour, minute and second. You know what to do._

_Jack  
_  
I look near the clock. It has the three names he said and the arrows near them. The clock. I look at it. I noticed the hands never moved. It must be broken. Or maybe not. I look at the clock key and I found the keyhole to the clock and the glass part opens. Then I realize what the arrows next to the names are, the hands on the clock. I look at the letter again. The names goes by hour, minute, and second. Look carefully. If my calculations are correct, the time on the clock it suppose to be 9:10. I move the hands on that time and I hear click sound. I hope I did that right. The clock moves on it's own reveling a hole. That hole is big enough me to slide though. I quickly go though and wine up in another apartment. When that happens I hear a siren. And all the hellish looks went back just normal scary looking place. It was a scary ride going though this. But at least I got some clues. One, why was there pics of me circled? Two, who's journal is this? And lastly there, who the hell was that guy? I can tell by his eyes that he's not normal. And he give me such an intense fear. But now that the place is normal, I can go straight downstairs. I better hurry, June must be worried. I run downstairs and past some monsters since they really weren't in my way. I reach downstairs to lobby and unlock the door. I open it to see June walking around. He see me and runs towards me in panic. "Oh thank god you're alive. Anzeal would never have forgiven me if something happened to you." He says.

I smile. "Well I'm alive and not a scratch on me." I say.

"But that must have been some scary shit for you. If you didn't hear that siren.."

"Actually I did. And boy was that freaky. You wasn't fooling around when you said the Otherworld was scary. Boy I had the chills."

"Yeah. But I'm surprised. Not the fact that you survived but the fact that you aren't all shaky after going that experience."

"When you wine up in a place like this you can only expect the worse. I was taught to expect the unexpected."

"Right. Did you find anything?"

"Yeah. Found these pics. And this Journal." I hand him the pictures.

"Why the hell are you circled and everyone else is marked out?"

"That's what I wanna know."

"Keep theses. They are important." He hand them back. "Anything else?"

"This Journal. But only the first page is clear. The rest blurred out. Oh and there was this strange man. I think he's monster because of his eyes."

"What do he look like?"

"Long black hair with red eyes. Had on black clothes too."

"Wait that's sounds familiar. He sounds like the wanted monster that we were suppose to execute."

"Wanted monster?"

"Yeah. He's a very dangerous monster. You didn't encounter him did you?"

"No. I saw him but I was almost seen by him. I ran as fast as I could. But didn't see him afterwards."

"Good. Hmm?" He looks up. "Oh shit!"

"What?" I look up too. Uh oh. It's sunrise.

"Anzeal is going to kill me. I have to tell him what's going on because he knows about my abilities to use scent."

"Well I can stay by your side and tell him why."

"Yeah. Come on let's get going."

"Alright."

He takes me over to the hotel. And we didn't even get near the room to hear Anzeal panicking. We go inside and we see the others on the other side of the room. Heather is trying to calm him down. "Look there he is." She says. Anzeal look and he runs so fast to me and holds me. He kisses me hard he bust my lip. "Oh god James I was so worried. Where were you?!" He almost had tears in eyes. Now I feel so bad for doing this.

"Anzeal I..."

"It was my fault. I took him out to the woodside apartments." Says June.

"What?!" Says Anzeal.

"Wait before you get mad, it was something he had to do. I know you wanted to protect him all the time, but he has to do this by himself. There was no other way for him to go to the other building unless he went there on his own."

"You let him go there by himself? How could you?! He could have been killed! Didn't you hear the siren?! The Otherworld showed up! What if he would have went though that!"

"But he did go though it and on his own. James is capable of taking care of himself. He's a grown ass man."

"This isn't about who's grown or not June. It's about safety. HIS safety. What if he would have died in there? He wasn't experienced with the Otherworld before."

"Yeah we know that but that didn't stop James from doing what he had to do, now did it? If I didn't train him, yeah, he would have died."

Anzeal eyes widen with anger. Oh god. "You trained him?!"

"Yes, I trained him. He needed that."

"Your training could have killed him! I know how your training works. You way too tough."

"Yes I am, but James never said no. He agreed and went with it and did good. Look, you may want James to bend over and stick you dick in him like a girl, but in the end of the day, he's still a man. No matter how many thrust he takes from you his balls and his dick is still attached to him. It will never come off unless he chops them shits off."

"June!"

"Anzeal!" I scream. He looks at me in surprise. And so do the others did too. "Anzeal, I know you want me safe. But it I need to learn how to fend for myself. I'm a big boy. And plus I survived the Otherworld without a mark on me."

"But James you were lucky. What if-"

"No. I wasn't lucky. If I played victim in there I would have been killed. Hell even June was scared, but I still survived. Look sweetheart, I know you want me safe all the time, but if I'm going to get out of here, even though I don't want to, to be with you, I need to learn how to get by. There some things we can and can't do. Just please trust me. And believe in me, my beloved." I touch his face.

"James..."

"He's right Anzeal." Says John. We all look at him. "We may have powers and all but we are still limited. We can do but so much as well. You gonna have to trust him, and believe he'll get by without you."

"We'll with until the end James." Says Syndicate.

"Okay. I will." Says Anzeal.

"Well that settles that. Oh and I got work to do." Says June.

"Me too. I got some patrol to do. See ya guys." Says Cybil and she and June leaves.

"I do as well. I you all later." Says John.

"Me too I got to go fix up some first aids and chemicals and all that stuff says Heather. She leaves.

"I'm off today. So can I stay and watch James." Says Syndicate. "That is if he doesn't mind."

"No, you can stay. Shouldn't you get going, Anzeal?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah. I'll get ready now." Says Anzeal.

"I promise I won't leave again."

"I know. I trust you. I'm not mad at you."

"Don't be mad at June though."

"Well I'll probably be mad at him but after work I'll forget."

"You two are such best friends huh?"

"Yeah we are in some ways."

"Okay. Well you go on to work. I'm gonna take a shower and sleep. I might sleep all day."

"Sleep as long as you need to love." He kisses me.  
After he leaves I take my shower. It feels so good to be clean after going though all that. But the look on Anzeal's face when I came back. He looked so hurt. I feel so bad. After I take my shower, I put on a shirt and some shorts. I walk past the living room. To see Syndicate reading a book. I look back at him. He looks up. "Is there something wrong James?" He ask.

"Umm, well..."

He smiles. And moves the chair. "Why don't you sit? It'll help you talk if you're more comfortable." He says. I sit down. "So what's wrong?"

"I just feel bad. Anzeal's eyes when he..."

"Ah. I told him that his eyes are more powerful then he thinks. He can stare someone away or keep them around. He also can stare someone to death. Literally. He use them well against enemies. But when it comes to sad emotions when showing in his eyes he doesn't mean to use them against anyone. He tries hard to control them. But around you he feels the strongest emotions."

"Oh. Well that is more of a reason why I feel so bad. I don't ever want him sad."

"Don't feel bad. It's how he is. He loves you so much James. Losing you will break him. But I understand why you must do what you need to do. Which Anzeal should understand that much."

"Hmm. Okay. But I still want to hold him."

He chuckles. "I'm sure you will. After all, he will come back. Now, why don't you get some sleep. You had a long night."

"Okay." I get up.

"Rest easy."

"I will, thank you."

I don't know how long I sept, but I'm must be sleeping for a long time. Fighting those monsters last night must have took a toll on me. But then again, June did say that the monsters get a lot stronger in the Otherworld. Still what freaks me out is that monster. What is he? And I could have sworn he saw me. Well I hope not.  
I'm peacefully asleep. And I feel a touch on my face. I wake up to see Anzeal over me. He kisses me. "Did I wake you?" He says Softly.

"No you didn't." I turn to face him. "Anzeal, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to worry you." I say.

"James it's alright. I know. When I woke up without you on the bed with me, I panicked. I just don't want to lose you. I love you so much James."

"And that's why I'm sorry. I don't want you sad."

"I know. And I spoke to June about it. I forgave him for training you and taking you out there without my consent. And he's right. You have to learn how to fend for yourself. He said it himself. There are some places that we can't get past. Only you can get past them. But I really want you safe."

I kiss him. "I know. I will do my best."

He looks at me with sad eyes. "Oh James." He kiss me so hard. But I kiss him back. He kisses neck, and lift my shirt up so he can kiss my stomach. I noticed that he was going further. Wait, what is he trying to do? When pulls my pants down, I realize what he was trying to do. "Anzeal. No, please. I'm not ready."

He looks up. "Okay James. But I was just going to give you oral-"

"Yeah I know. I'm still not ready for any type of sexual uh well encounters. I'm no where ready."

He smiles. "You're so innocent." He gets back up on the bed. "It only makes me want you more." He nibbles my neck.

"Stop, that tickles." He keeps on. Until June comes in.

"Oh you guys were having sex? I'll leave." He says.

"No wait! June!" I say.

He laughs. "I'm just fucking with ya. I know you're not ready for sex. I can tell in your eyes though. I just hope Anzeal here don't get sexually frustrated."

"I won't. I can wait forever if I have too. I'm not you." Says Anzeal.

"You damn right I'm not you. When I get my soulmate I'm sticking my dick in his hole when we first meet." Says June.

"God June. Do you have be detail in everything perverted?" I ask.

"What? Oh come on James, you're like twenty years old. You don't talk about sex with your buds?"

"Not really. We just let my friend Alex do all the talking when it comes that subject."

"Hmm. Oh do you want to find more clues?"

"Not now. Let me get some more rest. Besides, I know I'm done with the apartments. But now I think I need to go somewhere else."

"Well besides Silent hill and the Apartments, there is Brookhaven hospital, and there is the alternate side of the hospital. But you can only go to that part when you get to the Otherworld. Then we have the Toloca prison and the Silent Hill historical society. Oh and there Also the Labyrinth."

"The Labyrinth? There's a labyrinth here?"

"The Labyrinth is a place where people have repressed memories and they wine up there to find them. Although that shit will put you though some psychological hell. One the shit is in the Otherworld, two, scary monsters in there and three, you may not come out sane."

"Geez. And this place is already bad enough with the creepy stuff. And I still need to find clues. What if I wine up there?"

"There's no need to worry. I'm here for you darling." Says Anzeal holding my hands.

"Okay sweetie." I say.

"You have forgotten memories? Go to the labyrinth. It will help you regain your memories. But the labyrinth is not for everyone. It may cause mental illness, trauma, and insanity. Ask your doctor if the labyrinth is right for you." Says June. We laugh. I guess he's trying to lighten the mood up a little. I can't blame him. "So James, showed Anzeal the clues yet?"

"Oh right!" I went to the dresser and showed him the pictures. He looks though him.

"Why are you circled?" Ask Anzeal. He facial expression gets serious quick.

"I'm not sure. From what I got, I figured someone was spying on me. But I have no idea who."

"I don't like this."

"Loosen up Anzeal. You see James is not panicking. This is just a clue." Says June.

"I also got this Journal." I give him the book." He reads it.

"The rest of the pages is blur. This is a reveling book." Says Anzeal.

"Reveling book?" Me and June ask.

"A reveling book is a book that lies in this town. As you get further and further with clues and start finding out more things the pages because clear, reveling secrets that you never knew about. Either about you or the person you're involve with."

"Makes sense." Say June.

"However there's something wrong with the first page. The part where it says a growing boy. And the person sounds like he's stalking this little boy. I have a feeling this book belongs to a man."

"So you mean this guy could be pedo?" Ask June.

"I think so. I'm not too certain though. From what he says here, 'but he's a growing boy' could mean that he waited for him to grow up and get older. This isn't too clear. But I will found out more."

"Hmm. Why don't we go to the Silent Hill Historical society tomorrow? We might find something." I say.

"Alright." Says Anzeal.

"I can tag along. Since I'm not executing a lot of monsters tomorrow." Says June.

"Me too. Although John and Syndicate got a long on their list this week. We won't see them until possibly Saturday."

"You guys don't get weekends off?" I say.

"Hell I wish. We only get about one day off per week. I wish there was an easy way." Says June.

"At least have 2 days off. Something."

"Ah that's just the boss. I don't even think she knows how to manage stuff like this."

"Oh right, you guys said that she died at fourteen. Ah that's it. She's still a fourteen year old spirt. Even though she's older then you all she still didn't get to live life long. Fourteen is an age to die young."

"Yeah I know. When she told us her story, it even fucked my head up. How they burn a girl alive?"

"I sure would like to meet her."

"You will maybe. She's a very sweet girl. She's very kind too." Says Anzeal.

"And she has many guardians. She has a personal Pyramid head Guardian herself. Which only made me more sorry for her." Says June.

"Why? What's wrong?" I ask.

"Her guardian solider was actually suppose to be her soulmate." Says Anzeal.

"Okay. What's wrong with that? Alessa can have one too, right?"

"That's not it. See the thing is you can't have a soulmate until you are sixteen. Those are the rules here. Even she has to follow them."

"And the bitch part about it is that she died at fourteen. She's fourteen for life. And forever a virgin too." Says June.

"That poor girl. So unfortunate." I say. My stomach glows. "Oh."

"You didn't eat at all?" Says Anzeal.

"What? I was tired. I come here at sunrise, remember?"

"Well what's for dinner Anzeal?" Says June.

"Well after going food shopping we did get a bunch of food. So I'll make some chicken and veggies on the side. And why and I think I should eat too. I miss eating."says Anzeal.

"It must be weird to not eat in a while."

"It is. Let me start making the food. Come my love. You must eat."  
We went to Historical Society the next day. The place must have some kind of clues in here. We look around in this place. I told Anzeal about the Guy that I almost encountered. He was mad. June told me I shouldn't never told him that due to Anzeal's overprotectiveness. As I'm looking though some papers and stuff. I look up at a painting to see that wanted creepy man and what looks like he's holding a boy that has dark blond hair and green eyes. The boy looks around fifteen. He's wrap up in white bandages all over his body and body. All bloody. He looks so sad. Like he's been beaten up. And the way the man is holding him. He holding his chin like he's forcing the boy to kiss him. And the Bandages looks like he's bound more the anything. It's disturbing. "Hey guys. Come here." I say. They come toward me. "Look at this painting. There's something weird about it."

"Yeah it does. Hey wait, is that the wanted guy?" Ask June.

"It looks like it." Says Anzeal.

"I think it is. But there's something more disturbing about this painting. Look at the boy. He looks young. And he's looks so messed up. I think this guy hurt him." I say.

"Yeah it does. But this guy looks like he was doing stuff to this boy. And giving him pain. I think he's a sadist. And from the look of it it seems like he's obsessed with him." Says June.

"I don't like it. I got this feeling from that picture. Something's not right." Anzeal says.

"I know. This feeling. It's really bad." I touch the painting. I touch the boy. He's so sad. I want to hold him dearly. I pressure the picture only to feel something different. I touch it again. Then I decide to take the picture and tap the wall a couple of times. Anzeal and June looks at me confused.  
"What's wrong darling?" Ask Anzeal.

"There's something behind this wall. I can tell because the wall is weak." I say.

June feels the wall. "He's right. Alright stand back. I got this." We both stand back and let him punch the wall. It revels what looks like a hidden area. "Hey. There's a hole in here." We go inside. There is a hole that's big as this room.

"It's so deep." I say looking down.

"So should we go in?" Says June.

"Well, there may be something down there. But it looks so deep."

"Sometimes you have go into the deep dark abyss and let the truth betray you."

"What?"

"Something my dad taught me. Didn't know what it mean until I was killed. You understand when the truth is reveled to you."

"Well I hope this truth doesn't hurt James. I wouldn't stand it." Says Anzeal.

"But the truth wither it's good or not, will set you free. Facing it isn't easy. But you will have to fight your way though freedom. I know it sucks but no ones has it easy." Says June.

"He's right. I'm here. We got to go though this somehow." I say.

"Okay, love." He says.

"So,we're jumping down or what?" Ask June.

"But we're gonna get hurt." I say.

"Long falls don't hurt us. We're invincible."

"What he means Darling is that we can't die. It we take no damage from long falls." Says Anzeal.

"Oh. We I guess should jump, but I don't wanna die." I say.

"I'll carry you."

"Okay." I look down. "Let's do this." Anzeal lifts me up brutal style and we jump down.  
I don't know how far we went down but it seems so long. I'm relieved that we finally land. I open my eyes and to see what looks like an office. Anzeal puts me down. And June looks around. "What the hell?" He says.

"What's wrong, June?" Says Anzeal.

"This is the office is at Toluca prison."

"Hmm." Anzeal looks around. "This is Toluca prison. But this isn't first time that a place is out if order. Sometimes it's somewhere else. Remember, June, we're in James world. Some the order of things here is set up for James here."

"You're right. Well let's go find some clues."

"Right. I'm so glad you guys are with me. This place would have given me a heart Attack."

"Remember James. No fear."

"June I understand that you are teaching him this, but he still is human and is limited. Besides I'm glad that we are even able to be in this part of his world. And we can be there for him when Otherworld comes."

"Oh yeah. And plus I was there when James was in the blue creek apartments. Although I had to wait for him to open the door. But then again James is right. Why not be safe for the moment?"

"Right." I look on the table. I take what says to be the Toluca Prison Map. "Cool, here's the map of this place."

"Good. Makes it easier to find what ever it is in this place." Says June.

"By the way the map looks like I might have to look in this office. There's clues I think that might be in here."

"Take your time. And don't worry about the monsters. We're take care of them." Says Anzeal.

"Yeah. We're bash them." Says June. I take my take to look in the shelves. I then look in the desk draw and I finally find something. It's record of all the prisoners. There is also what looks be a Journal. Not any Journal. A detective's Journal. It says Detective Itoijoma. A Japanese detective use to work here? Cool. I look at the first page. It says:

_Feb. 16_

It surprised me that the suspect admitted all of his crimes at once, when we caught him. But there was something odd about him. When we burst in the house he was hiding at he sat on the couch and didn't filch or even ran when we found him. Instead he put his hands up, got up calmly with a smile in his face. I don't know about the other guys, but I must have been the only one who noticed this. Something was up. And I don't like it. And those missing people. Something is not right.  
  
That was the end of the first page. I decided to move on the next page. It reads:

_Feb. 20_

I finally decided to go an confront this criminal what's going on. We put him inside the room and I speak to this man alone. We sit across each other. But there was something about this man. He was calm. That disturbed me. Either this man is too confident or he has no remorse for the crimes he did. I ask him his name and he gave it me with no hesitation. His name is Jack Anderson. Jack Anderson is from England. And I believe him because if his accent. I ask why he was here. He told me that he's here because he wants to be with someone. Someone he found. I asked him what about the missing people. He said he did it for fun. I asked him who he was looking for but he said he didn't know his name. But wanted this person so bad. He only met him once. But didn't get the chance to meet him again. He did see him a couple of times. I decided to end the conversion and go back to look on this more. There's something about this Jack. Something is not right. Not right at all.  
  
Jack. I heard that name before while I was here. Oh right the message to Jane in that apartment. So he must have been hiding out here. But who is this Jack and what is he looking for? Did I even meet this guy before? What the hell? I don't remember anything of the sort. Who is this Jack. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to find out. I look at the records to see Jack. He's charged with Serial killing, and Kidnapping. It's the other paper that has the cell number. No. 117 it says. "Hey guys. Can we go to the cell 117? We might find something there." I ask.

"Alright. Leave the monsters to me." Says June. June wipe out the monsters. The cell 117 is locked. Great.

"Looks like you need the key." Says June.

"I do. Looks like we have to go find search the place. The prison is big so this is gonna take some time." I say.

"I told you. Take the time you need." Says Anzeal.

We looked in different rooms. There was monsters insides the cells. June wanted to take them out but told him there's no need to. Although, his reason was because of the nose. I can't blame him. As we go inside the office I find what looks the the cell keys. I pick it up, but soon hear the siren.

"Looks like we're in the Otherworld." Says June.

"I wanted to get out of here before that happened." Says Anzeal.

"It's okay, Anzeal. I did alright on my own when I was in the Otherworld in the apartments. I'll be alright by especially with you guys here." I look around to see the hellish walls. It turned while we were talking. Looks like I'm getting deeper in this. I just hope that I can figure out what's going on. And who is this Jack? But I will found out. He has to have some connection. Although I know that this Jack is definitely my enemy.

CHAPTER 4: END

**And that's that. I hope you all enjoyed this. By the way, I know I sucked at the labyrith joke. I tried to be funny on that one. LOL. But I really hope you enjoyed it. I am going to be working on chapter 5. And if you guys want to, you can solve the clue. The part where the others go the Silent hill Historical Socaity where they saw the picture of the wanted man and the wounded boy. The boy's decribtion sounds familer. Can you guys guess who he is? And who is this strange man? Can you guys found out? Please Review and I'll check in later. Chao!**


End file.
